1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to cord tensioning apparatus.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Cord tensioning apparatus for securing loads to external structures are well known in the art. Many such devices are implemented as cleat-type devices that are permanently secured, attached, or mounted to some external structure. Further, many known cleat-type devices involve complicated cord threading processes that are not only time consuming but also increase the likelihood that a cord securing a load is insufficiently tensioned, or improperly coupled to an external structure. Thus, there is a for a cord tensioning apparatus incorporating a cleat that overcomes the foregoing shortcomings and failings of the known art by allowing a user to simply, quickly, and reliably thread a cord through a cleat that can be readily attached to and detached from an external structure.